The present invention relates generally to concealed embedded circuitry, vehicles comprising the same, and related methods.
A number of functional features relying on electronic circuitry are known for use in association with transportation vehicles (also referred to herein simply as “vehicles”) and other objects. Such functionality includes, for example, that facilitating tracking, surveillance, de-icing, communicating, and the like. For example, antennas facilitating communication may comprise electronic circuitry. Functionality provided by electronic circuitry also encompasses conductive traces for power and signal supply supporting further functionality.
Previously, the use of antennas on vehicles was primarily limited to those employed for AM/FM radio. In contrast, today's vehicles are often fitted with many different antennas for purposes such as remote keyless entry, satellite navigation, and others. As technology evolves, vehicles increasingly require still more antennas for such things as mobile internet and mobile video, collision avoidance radar, and vehicle-to-vehicle or vehicle-to-infrastructure communication.
Electronic circuitry used for such purposes presents challenges when implemented on objects such as vehicles. For example, protruding circuitry can undesirably degrade aesthetics, aerodynamics, and is susceptible to physical damage when exposed on a vehicle.
Indeed, an important consideration with placement of electronic circuitry on a vehicle is visual appeal. It is often desired, for example, to paint conventional antennas in order to at least partially camouflage the same. However, much is documented in the literature about the problems associated with painting antennas on vehicles. In general, painting exterior surfaces on vehicles poses many challenges.
In order to overcome some of these challenges, paint in film form has been recently developed for application to such surfaces as an alternative to traditional paint, which traditional paint is typically liquid-based and applied to surfaces in its liquid form. Paint in film form is based on at least one polymeric layer and is also referred to herein as a “polymeric film” or “polymeric paint film.” An example of such polymeric paint film is described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0059167, entitled “Paint Replacement Films, Composites Therefrom, and Related Methods.” Further, U.S. Pat. No. 7,678,997 references appliques containing electronic circuitry for an electronic device such as an antenna, which could be embedded in an applique used in paintless aircraft technology.
Not only is visual appeal of electronic circuitry a consideration, but visual obscurity or concealment is another consideration in certain applications. For example, concealment of electronic circuitry used by military in conjunction with mission functions is often desired. To further concealment for such applications, an alternative to conventional roof-mounted antennas is described, for example, by GreenWave Scientific (Raleigh, N.C.) as an antenna embedded in a rubber mudflap for complete concealment. Further, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2011/0260935 describes an antenna embedded within armor plates on a vehicle. The antenna elements are printed for low profile applications and are for a radio antenna. Still further, Fractal Antenna Systems Inc. (Waltham, Mass.) describes implementation of an antenna in a transparent conductive film under the trade designation, TRANZTENNA, for placement on vehicle windows. U.S. Pat. No. 7,847,745 B2 also describes an antenna embedded in a windshield.
Thin film antennas are described in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0237038 as being used in vehicles, portable electronic devices, and the like, where their application to irregular-shaped surfaces is discussed. However, the antennas are generally described as being positioned on windows and other glass surfaces. Hirschmann Solutions, a division of Hirschmann Car Communication GmbH, also describes a variety of film antennas employing conductive structures printed on transparent, non-conductive films for use in various markets, including the automotive market. Positioning of such film antennas on non-conductive surfaces helps overcome performance problems associated with placement of low profile antennas on conductive surfaces, particularly when operating at relatively low frequencies.
Despite certain advantages associated with their location elsewhere on a vehicle, locating electronic circuitry, such as antennas, on the topside of a vehicle, particularly, in a vehicle's rooftop (which is often a conductive surface), has its advantages. Rooftop location allows an antenna to be either directional (in the case of satellite communications) or omni-directional (in the case of terrestrial communications). Recognizing the advantages of roof-mounted antennas, others have explored ways to conceal the same. For example, Ficosa North America Corp. (Madison Heights, Mich.) describes molding of one or more cavities within a carbon fiber roof for concealed placement of antennas therein. However, this approach is limiting with respect to manufacturing considerations and does not readily allow existing vehicles to be retrofitted with such concealed antennas.
Alternative structures and methods for positioning of electronic circuitry on a vehicle's surface are desired. Particularly desirable are those structures and methods that improve aerodynamic performance of the vehicle and that facilitate concealed placement of electronic circuitry on a vehicle.